


How Did We End Up Here?

by Astrid_Novalie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!yoongi, little!woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: Yoongi doesn't know how he keeps getting himself into these situations with Woozi, but maybe, in the end, he doesn't mind them so much.





	How Did We End Up Here?

**Author's Note:**

> About the author: English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. Please read my bio for more info and, as always, enjoy the story. -A.

Jihoon stood off to the sidelines as they listened to the MAMA producers blocking out the stage for them. It was all boring behind the scenes stuff that he didn’t care about and he was quickly losing his patience with along with an increasing fascination with the hem of his shirt when he felt a nudge in his side. Jihoon looked up only to be met with a similar looking face; Min Yoongi.

“Pay attention” The elder hissed.

It took everything Jihoon had not to whine up at his elder and stamp his foot. He didn’t _want to_. It was _boring_! He didn’t care about where he had to sit or what camera to look into during their performance. 

Jihoon let out a huff and moved closer to the producers to hear what they were saying, but he didn’t go without expressing his displeasure through a pout and his arms crossed over his chest. Yoongi could make him pay attention, but he couldn’t make him like it.

******

“Hey!”

Jihoon had just entered the makeshift cafeteria craft service put together when he heard someone yelling. He looked up to see Min Yoongi charging toward him with a determined look on his face and a slice of cake in his hand, a fork in the other. 

“Me?” Jihoon asked, looking behind him to see if a BTS member standing there

“Try some of this.” Yoongi demanded, pushing the fork toward Jihoon's mouth. 

Jihoon leaned away, “uhhh…” A blush appeared on the small boys face and he went cross eyed looking at the fork in front of him.

“Aish..” Yoongi whispered out, rolling his eyes as he pushed the fork between the boys lips without another word. “Good, right?” He asked, cutting another bite with the side of his fork and pushing it past his own lips. He didn’t want for an answer as he turned on his heal without another word to the boy in front of him. “So good.” Yoongi mumbled to himself as he walked back to his seat.

******

“What are you doing?”

Jihoon looked up from his position on the floor into the hard stare of Min Yoongi. What the hell? How was this guy just always around? 

“Sitting.” Jihoon huffed, an action that was made less intimidating than he wanted due to his pink hair and the pale blue overalls shorts he had been forced to wear.

“Aren’t you supposed to be rehearsing?” Yoongi asked.

“Dun’ wanna.” Jihoon whined, stamping his foot on the floor. Which was quite impressive, if Yoongi was being honest, since the boy was sitting criss cross. 

As a matter of fact, he was supposed to be rehearsing, but he kept messing up a move causing Vernon to yell at him. He ran out of their rehearsal space in tears and hadn’t returned since. No one came looking for him either so he just... sat. 

Yoongi raised his eyebrow at the boy’s bratty tone and crossed his arms over his chest, “Tough.” he spat, pulling Jihoon up by the arm and marching him back towards his rehearsal room all while the younger boy was stomping and screaming in protest, trying to free himself from Yoongi’s tight hold. It was a pointless fight. Yoongi may not be much bigger than him, but he had Jihoon beat in strength. 

Jihoon threw his weight to the ground in a last attempt at stopping Yoongi causing the older boy to jerk forward, stumbling due to the dead weight. “Jihoon. Get. Up.” 

“Woozi no go!”

Yoongi raised his eyebrow at the sudden third person reference. He let out a sigh and tilted his head back before crouching down to Jihoon’s level and patting his back, “let’s go.” he tried once more with a no nonsense tone. 

Jihoon shook his head, “Woozi no go.” he mumbled into his arms. 

“Ji-”

“WOOZI NO GO!” Jihoon screamed at the top of his lungs, kicking his feet against the floor.

“ALRIGHT!” Yoongi screamed back, holding his hands up. “Okay! Shit. Woozi no go. Fuck.” Yoongi moved to sit on his bottom watching as Jihoon silently sobbed into floor. However, something told him this wasn’t the same Jihoon he’d been working with all weekend. No, this was Woozi and apparently that meant something. What that something was Yoongi wasn’t sure. 

Hesitantly, Yoongi reached his arm out and rubbed Woozi’s back in hopes that the younger boy would calm down.

“Woozi no go.” 

“Yeah, uh huh, I got that.” Yoongi sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

“Vernon yell at Woozi.” The boy sniffled, peaking out at Yoongi from under his arm.

Yoongi bit his lip and furrowed his brows in frustration. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? ‘So what? People get yelled at in rehearsal all the time.’ Yeah, right. He had a feeling that’d go over with Woozi just about as well as it’d go over with Jihoon. Yoongi ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He wasn’t this type of person. Jin was the comforting one in his group, sometimes Rap Mon. Maybe even Hope. Not him. He was the daily dose of reality. 

He eventually came up with, “I’m sure that was really scary, baby.” and he was sure it sounded forced and awkward. The words felt foreign on his tongue. He tried to adopt the same tone Jin would use when Jungkook would come into their room after having a nightmare but he was sure he failed miserably. 

“Very scary, Oppa.” Woozi replied with a lack of R’s and unnecessary W’s.

Okay. So. Maybe not so miserably. 

******

Yoongi watched from the corner of his eye as Jihoon wiggled around in his seat. The boy couldn’t keep still! Jihoon wiggled his bum, ran his fingers through his hair, crossed and uncrossed his legs. It was driving Yoongi insane. He tried to switch seats with Jin in the middle of the program but his hyung wouldn’t hold his gaze. 

“Stop wiggling.” Yoongi hissed in Jihoon's ear once the cameras were off of them.

“I cant! I-I g-gotta po-pot-t-t-y.” Woozi stuttered, pressing his thighs together as tight as he could.

Yoongi let out a groan and rolled his head back onto his shoulders before leaning back over towards the younger, "Why didn’t you go before the broadcast started?”

Woozi looked over at Yoongi like the man had suddenly grown three heads. “I didn’t have to go then! Don’t ask silly questions, Oppa!”

Yoongi sighed and looked around. They were in the middle of the awards and they were sat right on stage in full view. Woozi couldn't just get up. 

_Fuck it_ , Yoongi thought to himself as he hauled the boy up to his feet. “C’mon.” he hissed, although he tried to make it sound as comforting as possible. 

Woozi’s tripped over his feet a few times trying to keep up with Yoongi’s quick pace. “Sl-slow down.” He whimpered, trying to walk with his knees pressed together. 

“You better hold it.” Yoongi grunted. He didn’t entirely understand what the tantrums and the third person and the constant need to be handle with care was really all about, but he did know that if this kid pissed himself Jin was taking care of it or someone from the kids own group.

They reached the bathroom soon enough and Yoongi pushed Woozi into a stall just in time to avoid any accidents. Yoongi leaned against the stall door, tilting his head back with a sigh of relief. He had no idea what he would have done if they hadn’t made it in time. 

“Woozi?” he said after a few minutes of silence. “I’m not hearing anything.”

Woozi only offered a distressed whimper in response. 

“Wooz?” Yoongi called out again, a bit gentler this time. 

“Woozi’s belt.” Woozi whined again.

Yoongi let out a sigh and rolled his eyes pulling on the door handle, “Let me in and I’ll help you.”

“No!” Woozi cried out, shaking his head even though Yoongi couldn’t see him. “Woozi can do it.”

“Obviously Woozi can’t.” Yoongi muttered to himself, but the indigent whine coming from inside the stall let Yoongi know that Woozi definitely heard him. “Let me in, Woozi.” 

“No.”

“Woozi!” Yoongi warned.

Yoongi sighed at the silence, a reaction he seemed to have a lot around Woozi, and shimmied out of his blazer, tossing it on the counter before lowering himself to the ground. “Woozi, once more chance. Open the door.”

Silence.

Yoongi let out a grimace as he flattened himself on the floor, trying not to think about the germs that were currently getting over his suit. He army crawled under the opening of the stall door, ignoring Woozi’s whines of “I can do it, Oppa!” as he pulled his legs through and pulled himself up. Yoongi gave Woozi a hard stare and slapped his hands away, undoing the kids belt in one quick motion. He pulled the waist of Woozi's pants, popping the button and pulling down the zipper for good measure--They didn’t need to ruin into this situation twice.

“Go.” He commanded, letting himself out of the stall and looking himself in the mirror with disgust. He’d be fighting for first shower once they got back to the dorms.

******

“Give me your phone.” Yoongi demanded as he held out his hand and tapped his foot impatiently. 

The MAMA’s had come to an end and everyone was packing up to go home. Yoongi had just finished (what looked to be, in Jihoon's personal opinion) a passionate conversation with Jin, but the eldest boy had walked off with a thumbs up in Yoongi's direction, leaving Yoongi and Jihoon awkwardly hanging back on the showroom floor as the groups filed out to their dressing rooms to change into more comfortable clothes.

“Wh-why?” 

“Just give it to me!” Yoongi snapped, grabbing the mobile device from Jihoon’s hand and typing away. He pulled his own phone and typed something on the screen before pocketing the device one more and handing Jihoon back his phone, walking away without a word.

Jihoon looked down at his phone once Yoongi was out of sight and his eyes widen at the screen. Yoongi had added himself as a new contact under the name Appa. He looked up from the phone to where Yoongi once stood and blinked, a chime from his phone bringing his attention back to screen.

**Appa:** “Just in case.” 

Jihoon smiled down at the phone before slipping it in his pocket and making the trek back to his bandmates.


End file.
